


Closing The Goddamn Door

by Aeliheart974



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma KNOWS, Lev can't lie to save his life, M/M, Nekoma, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliheart974/pseuds/Aeliheart974
Summary: "-Yeah, Lev said, Nohebi’s captain is the worst." Kuroo didn't need to look down to know that Kenma was watching him silently. He smiled. "Yeah, he's one hell of a jerk." To be fair, that particular jerk wasn't such a bad kisser, but he chose to keep this piece of information to himself.or : Lev is a very bad actor, no one can fool Yaku, and Kuroo and Daishou just want to be left alone.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 127





	Closing The Goddamn Door

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo posting this in english because i've found some motivation to translate my fics (originally written in french) so here you go, i wrote this 3 years ago when i thought my obsession with kuroshou would pass and lmao it never did i still love them more than anything
> 
> I hope I managed to translate it correctly and well i hope u enjoy ur reading too
> 
> if ya ever want to talk about kuroshou im @aelisart on twitter

Friday night’s training had just ended and Kuroo was hastily packing his things in his sports bag. The locker room was buzzing with the usual rumor of high school students who were both impatient to go home and too tired to hurry. The temptation to take their time and chat for a while was far too great, especially on the last day of the week.

Yamamoto, Inuoka and Lev were wildly invested on a discussion about the worst opponents they had faced since they joined Nekoma’s volleyball team.

—Tanaka got on my nerves, but he’s cool.

—And Hinata! I hope he’ll have gotten taller by next time.

—Ah, the shrimp. His height never kept him from being tough.

—Guys, can we talk about Daishou? That snake gives me the creeps.

To be honest, Kuroo wasn’t really listening to them.

—Ah yeah, Lev approved, Nohebi’s captain is the worst.

—Ugh, don’t make me think about this boot-licking bunch of assholes, Yamamoto sighed.

Kuroo didn’t need to look down to know that Kenma was watching him silently. He smiled.

—Yeah, he’s such a jerk.

*

That particular jerk wasn’t that bad at kissing, though.

—Did you miss me?

Daishou never failed to give him his signature mocking smile. Kuroo would definitely make sure that he understood how much of an understatement that was. Even though they both lived in Tokyo, he rarely had the opportunity to see Daishou for an entire weekend, so he had to refrain from looking too thrilled when his parents had told him they were leaving for the weekend.

—Yeah. he sighed. I might have.

It was rather difficult to formulate a coherent answer so the captain of Nohebi put his best efforts in kissing him as slowly and passionately as he could. Kuroo couldn’t have detached himself from him if he had wanted to. Daishou had never deserved his snake nickname better than at that time.

—Aren’t you hungry? We can order a pizza or —

Daishou had fun disheveling him even more than he already was.

—I think I’d rather stay there all night.

Kuroo sneered. It was surely his way of telling him that he had missed him too.

—Fine with me.

Yeah, it was _definitely_ fine with him to have Daishou on top of him and to hug him, to caress each part of that back that he had missed so much. He intended to make the most of these two days.

It wasn’t the first time—it had been awhile since the first time—but that did not prevent Kuroo from grabbing his hair and closing the distance between them as if it he did not know his boyfriend by heart, and he was eager to get to unveil him again.

Daishou always kissed him with the same aggressiveness, and even if they had learned to slow down, Kuroo would have lied if he had pretended not to crave the urgency of these kisses.

It had taken them a while to admit that they liked each other, more than they wanted to admit, before they stopped lying to themselves, before realizing that they had the right to do whatever they wanted.

—Do they suspect something? Daishou asked, kissing below Kuroo’s ear.

—No one knows, except Kenma. Kuroo replied, tangling his fingers in Daishou’s hair.

—Well, there’s nothing we can hide from him.

—He would have preferred not to know, believe me.

Daishou sneered and his laughter reverberated against his mouth. Kuroo groaned. Who would have thought that he would come to love this laugh? A few months earlier, it made him want to strangle him.

Things could have taken a much more interesting turn if the bell had not made them freeze on the spot. Kuroo frowned, half—surprised and half—annoyed. He had no idea of who could bother him at such an hour on a friday night.

His parents had left that morning, and Kenma knew Daishou was there. There was no way he’d come over.

—Who the fuck is this, he grumbled.

Daishou clearly had no intention of moving, even if it was the Prime Minister on Kuroo’s doorstep.

—Guess we’ll just have to pretend the house is empty.

With these words, Daishou ran his tongue over his lips. Kuroo had managed to ruin his hairstyle, and messy locks had fallen on his forehead. Playing dead suddenly seemed like a very attractive idea and he completely disinterested himself from the doorbell to start kissing Daishou again.

Five minutes and ten rings later, his boyfriend sighed loudly.

—I swear, go open the fucking door before I rip this bastard visitor’s head off.

Kuroo reluctantly stood up and put his t-shirt back on. He drew on the curtain of his window and turned pale.

—Oh shit. It’s Lev.

Daishou crossed his arms behind his head, still lying across the bed.

—Who?

Kuroo rolled his eyes. There wasn’t the slightest chance that Daishou did not know who he was talking about.

—A first year. Tall, silver hair.

“Ah, Daishou sneered. The great asparagus. “

—Yeah, that one.

—But what the hell does he want from you?

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, exhausted.

—No idea.

Daishou shrugged.

—Well go ahead and tell him to get out.

—And if it’s important?

Nohebi’s captain sneered..

—Ah, I always forgot you’re the perfect captain.

—Shut up. If I kick him out, he’ll go see Yaku, and Yaku will find it weird that —

Daishou looked at him with a bored look.

—Your friends are fucking annoying.

—I don’t know what’s gotten into Lev. Kuroo sighed.

They heard the bell ring for the umpteenth time.

—Alright. Kuroo decided. Don’t move, and if you hear footsteps hide in the closet, got it?

Daishou raised an eyebrow.

—Don’t forget that the longer you’ll make me wait, the more time I have to search your room and find compromising things.

Kuroo let out a weary sigh.

—You’re a bastard.

A dangerous smile appeared on Daishou’s lips.

—You can always offer him to join us, that would solve the problem...

—Don’t even think about it.

*

Lev had apparently decided not to lift his finger from the doorbell until Kuroo he came out.

—For fuck’s sake, I’m coming ! Kuroo growled.

He passed—in vain—a hand in his hair to try to give them their almost usual appearance.

—Ah, I was starting to wonder if you weren’t in the shower, Kuroo—san.

The excuse would have been plausible, but since Kuroo wasn’t wet, he shook his head. Lev might be at bit simple at times, but that didn’t make him a complete idiot.

—I had my headphones on, I didn’t hear you.

—Ah, no problem!

—So? What are you doing here?

_Precisely the day I have my boyfriend, who happens to be the captain of a rival team in my bed?_ He added in his head.

—Uh, I had a problem in ... math.

Lev looked at his feet and didn’t seem very sure of what he was saying. Kuroo gave him a puzzled look.

—And ...it can’t wait until Monday?

"I have a test on Monday," Lev said in a desperate voice. And I thought that if you helped me now I could leave you alone this weekend. Please, captain, Yaku told me you were good at math…"

Kuroo mentally insulted his libero in all the languages he knew.

—Okay, come on. But I’m just explaining what you didn’t understand, you will do the exercises at home...

Lev bowed so low that Kuroo wondered if he wasn’t going to tip over.

—Yes! Thank you Kuroo—san!

"It might take a while," he informed Daishou by text.

*

**Nekoma High, a few hours earlier.**

Yaku, Lev, Shibayama and Yamamoto held a war council in the club room. Kuroo had left earlier than expected, and Kenma never lingered after the training was over, so they were alone.

—Why are we here? Lev asked.

Sitting at the end of the table, Yaku narrowed his eyes.

—To talk about Kuroo. He’s been behaving strangely lately.

Shibayama’s eyes widened.

—What do you suspect?

Yamamoto punched the table.

—I have a theory. He’s in a fight club. That would explain the dark circles.

—Or he has a girlfriend. Yaku observed. Or a boyfriend.

—Why doesn’t he tell us about it, then? said Lev. In either case, he should be proud!

Yaku scratched his chin.

—Maybe it’s someone we know.

—Why didn’t you just ask Kenma? asked Shibayama.

—If we noticed something, Kenma too. Yaku sighed. In my opinion, he knows exactly what’s going on, and he won’t tell us shit.

—So we have to conduct the investigation ourselves! Yamamoto yelled.

Yaku nodded, looking like a mafia chief on the verge of launching a suicide operation.

—Perfectly. I don’t like spying on Kuroo, but if he hides something from us, we’ll find out at any cost.

—I’m not sure it’s a good idea…Shibayama said. If he says nothing, it is precisely because he wants it to remain a secret ...

—So what? Yamamoto said. He’s our captain. We have to make sure he doesn’t hang out with a dangerous psychopath.

—And you have a plan?

—Actually, yes. Yaku said with a smile. And for that, we’re going to need three pairs of googles and Lev’s acting talents.

—What? The latter exclaimed. Why me?

—Because you’re going to pretend you need help with math, and Kuroo knows very well that Shibayama has good grades.

—Hey! Lev said, crossing his arms.

Shibayama seemed happy to have escaped this role and breathed a sigh of relief.

Don’t be stupid, Shibayama, you’re coming too.

Shibayama prayed with all his might that this suicide mission wouldn’t end with Lev’s death or another disaster.

*

Daishou had been laying on Kuroo’s bed for a good twenty minutes and he was beyond bored. He hadn’t found anything very interesting while rummaging through his things, apart from a few shojos—and he planned to never let him hear the end of it—and photos of kindergarten class. Obviously, Kuroo was born with the insult to gravity he called a hairstyle.

Idly, Daishou got up to peek out the window. He raised his eyebrows when he spotted two members of the Nekoma team hiding in the bushes of the garden.

Daishou narrowed his eyes.

"I don’t know what you’re playing at, but you won’t get us," he muttered to himself.

He pulled out his phone and began to write a message.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Lev and his math book, Kuroo was on the verge of suicide when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He made sure Lev couldn’t see his screen and opened the message.

**daishou (7:17 pm):** does your libero usually hide in the bushes with this other guy from nekoma?

Kuroo almost choked. _What?_

Everything was much clearer now. Yaku had suspicions. However, he’d made sure to act as naturally as possible ...

**kuroo (7:18 pm):** I’ll get rid of Lev

**daishou (7:19 pm):** hurry the fuck up, before I spike your shojos in their stupid faces

**kuroo (7:19 pm):** I’ll strangle you

**daishou (7:20 pm):** ;)

—Lev? Kuroo asked quietly.

The latter jumped.

He was nervous. There was no room left for doubt.

—Are you sure you came here talk about math?

Lev gave him a bright smile.

—Yes Kuroo—san! Of course! I don’t see why else I would bother you…

Lev kept smiling but he was sweating. Kuroo gave him a knowing look.

—Lev.

Lev kept his lips firmly closed.

—Lev, if you tell me right away what you’re plotting with the others, I’ll think about sparing you.

The blocker’s eyes widened. Kuroo smiled and crossed his hands under his chin.

—In fact, if you don’t explain to me what they are plotting, I will tell them that you failed to play your part. And Yaku will probably murder you.

—No!

—Ah, so you _are_ plotting something!

Lev literally panicked, looking around for a way out.

—Listen to me, Lev. If you go back to them, and say that you haven’t found anything at all, I won’t say anything to Yaku.

Lev blinked.

—Really?

Kuroo put a hand on his chest in a gesture of good faith.

—I swear.

Lev looked reassured, but he frowned.

—But ... Kuroo—san, what are you hiding?

"Nothing at all," Kuroo laughed. And if you’re not convincing when you give them this answer, believe me, Yaku will be the least of your concerns.

Lev gulped.

—Got it.

Kuroo patted him gently on the shoulder without losing his smile.

—Perfect.

He escorted Lev to the door and made sure to shout, "And good evening Lev, good luck with your exam!" So that anyone potentially hiding in their garden could hear it.

He sighed as he closed the door. His teammates certainly wouldn’t stop there, but it was a problem for another day.

"Finally, alone."

—Your teammates are insane. Daishou told him when he joined Kuroo in the living room.

Nekoma’s captain shrugged.

—Yeah, but we were smarter.

He held out his palm to Daishou, who high-fived him with a satisfied smile. Nohebi’s captain gave him his best predatory smile.

—So, where had we left off?


End file.
